


Cabin In the Woods

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A night in a cabin has Sam pushing Dean's boundaries.





	Cabin In the Woods

Pairing: Sam + Dean, Wincest/weecest

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 2193

Warnings: smut, oral

Summary: A cold night in an unused cabin sees Sam finally pushing Dean's boundaries.

A/N: I just spent a weekend in a cabin with no internet and suddenly i couldn't help myself but write cabin stories. What else was i going to do?

 

Tennessee.

The mountains in Tennessee were beautiful. At least they would be if Sam and Dean weren't stuck alone in them in a cabin that barely qualified as housing. It was mid march but winter was lingering. There was a fireplace, for all the good it did. There wasn't much of a room around it to hold the heat in. This was glorified camping is what it was, and Dean made that very clear as he stomped around the pitiful excuse for a building.

"What was dad even thinking,leaving us here? We're both going to catch pneumonia like this! He's been gone three days and I'm going to get frostbite trying to find more firewood. I'm telling you Sammy, we'd be better off walking out of here." Sam rolled his eyes at the dramatic words of his normally stoic elder brother.

"Really Dean? And how far do you think we'd get before we were picked up? You're 21, but that's not old enough to be my dad, and I'm still technically a minor, even out here."

"At least jail has food. And heat," Dean grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes again. Being seventeen he was really good at it. 

He watched Dean pace, stomping his feet and clapping his hands trying to stay warm. Sam admitted he watched Dean a lot. He liked the way his brother moved. Even now, grumpy and cold, Dean moved like the trained fighter he was. Muscles bunched and rolled under his worn jeans and Sam felt his face begin to heat as his body responded. He ought to be used to that by now. He'd been getting Dean-induced erections since he was twelve. Still, Dean never seemed to react that way to him and Sam knew all too well the taboo against incest. Though he didn't see the point if it was between guys. It wasn't like they could get pregnant.

Sam was huddled as close to their fire as he could get. The fireplace,as was usual in old places, was the sturdiest construction in the house. The living room was in shambles around it, but it worked just fine. All they could wish for was more of a room to hold the heat in. Sam shivered hard for a second and hunched closer. He tried to hide it from Dean, but no such luck.

"Here i am complaining and you're freezing too." Dean sighed. "Come on Sammy. We'll be warmer together."

Dean started doing the one thing Sam wanted and feared. Dean was gathering every warm thing he could find and pulling it together like a nest. Sam could see the intention written all over Dean's face. They were going to get in there and huddle together for warmth. Oh this was going to go so badly for Sam.

Yes, they were still sometimes forced to share a bed. Motels didn't have rooms with three beds and no way was dad springing for 2 rooms. That was never going to happen. But two guys having to split a mattress wasn't the same as cuddling his brother to keep warm. He hadn't gotten that up close and personal to Dean in years. Certainly not since before controlling his libido had become a massive problem. He was positive being pressed up against Dean was going to cause a reaction, despite his best intentions, and then he and Dean were going to have a conversation. It would pretty much end with "Ew gross!", or the adult equivalent. Sam sighed.

Would it really be such a bad thing to have it out in the open? Finally Sam could stop hiding. Dad could kick him out and he wouldn't have to hunt anymore. He could go to college and be normal. But he'd have to do it without Dean. He watched his brother fussing with coats and thin sleeping bags and his heart broke. 

He loved Dean. This wasn't him lusting after Dean. He truly loved his brother. Had since forever. He'd never been interested in anyone else. Dad and Dean assumed he didn't date because he was a book nerd. Sam didn't date because he couldn't date Dean and didn't care about anybody else. Dean was going to hate him when he found out. Dean was going to think he was a deviant freak. Sam knew that. He'd still be in love. One way or another, tonight he'd lose his brother. The only person he'd ever truly loved in his entire miserable, weird ass life. 

"It's ready," Dean declared, grinning at his work. "Climb in Sammy. I've got this all worked out."

"It's ok Dean," Sammy tried desperately. "I'm good. You go ahead."

"Don't bullshit me. You're turning blue. Now come on before i beat your ass." 

Sam sighed, dying a little inside. Fuck it. If this was going to happen he might as well go for it. Sam went over and worked his way into the pile of warmth created by Dean. Dean worked his way in, rearranging things as he went. Soon they were just two faces sticking out of a pile of fabric. Underneath they were kind of stacked together. And Sam was definitely warm. It didn't take long for Dean to pick up on it either. He tried to ignore it. Then he tried to play it off.

"Hey Sammy, i know I'm sexy but calm down dude." Sam cringed.

"I can't help it," he gritted out between clenched teeth. "And you can quit shifting around. You're not helping either."

"Well what do you want me to do Sammy? You're poking me with a goddamn hard on the size of Miami!" Sam had a list of things he wanted Dean to do, but he was pretty sure Dean wasn't interested. Nevertheless, he was frustrated enough to try.

"Well fucking do something about it then!" Sam snapped. Dean blinked, utterly stunned for a few seconds.

"Come again?"

"I'd like to cum just the once. Fuck Dean why do you think I'm hard in the first place? Think i have a thing for funky old sleeping bags?"

"Dude," Dean looked at him sideways. "You do realize I'm your brother don't you?"

"Yes Dean," Sam said, exasperated beyond belief. "I think i picked up on that the last 17 years. I don't care. I love you. I've only ever loved you. And i want you so bad it's painful. So just…oh fuck it."

Sam grabbed Dean's face in both hands and kissed him. He kissed him hard and desperately, just like he'd needed to for all these years. He tried to tell Dean everything in the kiss, everything he'd held back. When he finally came up for air his eyes were frantic and slightly glassy. Dean looked dazed, and more than a little confused. Dean's hands however had found their way to Sam's shoulders and they weren't pushing him away like Sam feared.

"Sammy?" The hesitation in Dean's voice was heavy. "What are we doing, man? This is wrong. Really wrong. You're my brother. If dad walks in…"

"I don't care, Dean," Sam answered firmly. "Just…for God's sake, would you just shut up?"

Sam dove in for a second kiss, this one just as deep and desperate as the first, only this time he pulled Dean into him. He dragged Dean forward until they were pressed together and Sam had one hand behind Dean's head, locking him into the kiss, while the other was around his back, taking him in a tight embrace. Sam was in heaven.

Dean was drowning. Sam was everywhere and Dean didn't know what to do. Sam's lips on his were soft and plump,as good as any girls,and demanding in their need. Dean couldn't help but respond and found they moved together like they'd been kissing for years. It was like they'd been meant to be kissing like this,they were so well matched. So when Sam bit at his mouth Dean let his tongue in without thinking, and stifled a moan as the kiss deepened. Sam pulled him close as they echoed each other and all Dean could taste, smell, and feel was Sam surrounding him. It was like a drug he was getting high on. His head was spinning. He needed air! He broke the kiss, gasping.

"Sam stop!"

Sam let him go, looking half wrecked and disappointed. Dean looked even more wrecked than Sam did but he was panting, dragging air in and out of his lungs like he'd been running up hill. Dean looked up at his younger brother and was stunned. How had he never noticed before how perfect Sam was? I mean his kiss swollen mouth just begged to be abused and the rest of him? Well Dean knew he was much better looking under his clothes than their chosen fashion would imply. And if the bulge in his pants was any indication he was going to be impressive there too. Dean was actually imagining Sam nude for the first time and liking the idea. He was just as twisted as Sam was apparently. His screaming erection all but nodded its agreement. Still, he had to try to talk Sam, and himself, off this ledge.

"Sam, We can't do this. You know we can't. I know you think you want this now but you're going to feel bad about it later. And think of me! It doesn't matter if i want it or not. Like you said, you're a minor. Even with your consent it isn't just incest, it's rape."

"You want it," Sam said, the fire of lust jumping in his eyes. "You want it as much as i do. And who's going to tell Dean? You going to run to turn yourself in to the cops? Because I'm not going to say shit. Come on Dean." Sam crept in close, his breath against Dean's neck. "Want to feel you. Want to touch you. I promise it's ok. Please,Dee."

Sam planted a wet kiss on Dean's throat. That and the use of his childhood nickname and he groaned,his best intentions shattered. Dean grabbed Sam and started to kiss him roughly. This time it was Dean biting, licking, and sucking at Sam's mouth while his hands roamed all over the younger boys body. Sam's hand brushed over the bulge in Dean's pants and Dean broke the kiss to moan again. Sam started to open Dean's jeans and Dean stopped him, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to touch you," Sam replied simply. "You didn't think i was just going to kiss you all night, did you?"

Then Sam's fingers wrapped around his swollen flesh and Dean's head lolled back in pleasure. Sam pulled the thick member out of Dean's jeans and stroked him firmly,gathering the precum at the top to slick his hand. Dean's eyes were closed which was his only excuse for not noticing when Sam bent over and curled his tongue around the dark red head of his cock. Dean's eyes flew wide and he grunted in surprise, his hips giving an involuntary jerk.

"Sammy! You---ahhhh fuck!"

Dean was halfway through a protest when Sam sucked his way down onto most of Dean's dick, effectively cutting him off mid sentence. Dean could feel the smug little shit smiling but couldn't say anything as Sam proceeded to bob his head, using his tongue and suction to drive Dean completely nuts. He had no idea it could be This way. Sure, girls were good, but if anyone knew how a guy liked it…Dean did not want to know how the hell Sammy was so good at sucking cock, but Damn the boy was dedicated and soon Dean was struggling.

"Fuck, Sammy!" 

His hand fisted in Sam's hair and pulled. Sam moaned around his dick, which nearly drove him right over the edge then and there. Figured Goldilocks liked his hair pulled.

"Sammy,please!" He begged. "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum. Fuck, Sammy, I'm gonna cum down your throat!"

Just saying it out loud was probably the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. Sam must have noticed because he cinched his fingers around the base of Dean's dick tight, stopping his orgasm just barely in its tracks as he pulled his mouth away. Dean lay there for a second, trying to catch his breath a little and calm himself. He didn't really get the chance before he felt Sam's wet tongue circling his back entrance. It was strange but incredible too. He thrashed and grabbed Sam's shoulders pulling him up.

"You've gotta give me a break Sammy," he pleaded. "It's too much."

"Not for me," Sam said,kissing Dean's chest. "I've waited so long. I want it all."

"And I'm afraid you'll get it," Dean said,knowing the depth of the sin already in his heart. "You'll get all of it, but we've got all night. Don't rush it."


End file.
